


A Wolfs Prey for the Taking

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [10]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hatred, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Loba has her eyes set on her prize and plans to destroy Revenant with just one bullet.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Wolfs Prey for the Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10! As if I managed to complete this one! I’ve written it down so many times and just not finished it! XD

Pathfinder woke up from his sleep mode feeling Revenants embrace around him. Path slowly placed his helm into Revenants forehead to which Revenant opened his optics gazing at Path with bright yellow eyes. “Good morning friend! Did you sleep well last night!” Revenant was already dying on the inside over the fact that Path was just holding him but the view he had was sending vibrations down his back.   
Revenant hadn’t slept at all since he found out he was no longer human, but that night he found it so easy to turn him self off. He felt safe in Paths arms, the embrace was warm as Path left his screen on most of the night, causing it to warm up to keep Revenant warm.   
“It was okay.” Revenant finally remarked as he dug his head further into Paths chest.   
“I’m glad that we had that much fun together last night Revenant! I really enjoyed it! Especially since I was with you!” Path said with his Loving hearts on his screen.   
Revenant gripped onto Paths waist tighter before letting out a sigh “me too..”   
He was still exhausted, he couldn’t tell whether it was from their escapade or whether it was the fact that he had a decent night sleep and wanted to go back to it.   
“I wish there was more time to spend with you.. can we stay?” Revenant murmurs   
“Well friend we can stay until we have a game! Which is in a couple of hours! So if that is what you’d like! But even then we can hang out after the match? If you’d like that is.” Path said stroking the back of Revenants head.   
“I’d.. like that..” He said holding onto Path tightly.

A couple hours later the legends had been brought into the common area where they where getting ready to find their squads. Pathfinder was speaking to Wattson and Wraith clearly giggling with his screen showing off a multitude of emotions. Path trusted everyone but these two where his next closest friends other than Mirage, Revenant hadnt thought about Pathfinder telling anyone until he noticed Wraith and Wattson giggling slightly as Path spoke to them. He then realised why they’d be giggling and turned away to avoid further embarrassment. 

“Legends, prepare for the drop.” The announcer said as the squads appeared on the screens.   
Revenant wanted to grin as he saw his banner appear next to Loba’s and Wraiths.   
He stepped onto the launch pad watching Loba walk over towards him, until Wraith caught his gaze.  
“Don’t worry, Wattson and I won’t judge you” she said looking up the taller robot   
“Just don’t hurt him! Your not the only one who cares about him..” she said sternly  
“Hmm” he grunted as the sound of high heels stepped onto the platform.   
“People will talk, I wonder how your parents would feel seeing us... work together!” Revenant said lowering his head towards Loba.  
“Mention them again! I dare you!”   
Loba could feel his grin from the stare he was giving, she turned and crossed her arms away from Revenant.   
Wraith sunk into her suit thinking how she was gonna win this game with these two lung nuts! It’s bad enough with Revenant tossing insults at everyone but Loba as well! She rolled her eyes and chose to land at skyhook.   
Wraith jumped towards their destination and excepted them to follow.   
Revenant fell just after her landing near by, Loba on the other hand followed Revenant into his building grabbing a havoc ‘she’ found infront of Revenant.   
“Whoops, Thank you Darling! You wouldn’t mind me taking this? You can do just fine on your own!” She laughed as she continued.   
“Now for the real talk” she said muting her coms and swaying side to side.   
Revenant allowed her to talk waiting for her to finish, wanting her to give him a reason to rip her head off.   
“I know all about you and your secrets!” She proclaimed “I know where your head is, I know where to shut you off... I know how to pull everyone one of your little strings.” She glanced out the window then back at Revenant smiling innocently.   
“Oh yeah?” Revenant said “then why are you here killing this machine when you’ve got the monster where you want him?” He stepped closer sending Loba into a better stance.  
“Well demonio... I know what makes you tick! And if I can kill you... then what about him?” She said grinning maliciously.   
“Go on, do you really think I care about these punny little skins bags? I don’t think your Mommy and Daddy would be very impressed with your little plan!” He whispered as if he was trying to avoid detection.   
Loba clenched her hand around the handle of the weapon as she continued.   
“Oh but Pathfinder isn’t a skin suit is he?” She saw the visible effect the name had on Revenant  
“Yes! Of course because you finally care about someone! It’s a shame that.. isn’t it” smiling again seeing the tables turning.   
“What makes you think I care?” He said with an agitated tone.   
“Well the fact that you ran to him in the drop ship! You appear to have a ‘heart’ after all!” She said as she started to circle the robot as she dung her nails into his wound to say the least.   
“You’ve left such a trail for your hunter to follow! You lead me straight to him!” Just as Revenant darted towards her, pinning her against the wall.  
“Threatening me isn’t a safe place to stand, your parents found that out the hard way! Didn’t they?” Getting close to her face in a patronising tone.   
“The only person that matters to me Loba... is you!” He said softly meaning to dig his hands right deep into her wound.  
“Shut up demonio! You know I could give Pathfinder a visit! Slip him some information? Maybe some of the thing that I tell him will dampen his opinion of you!”   
Revenant presses his arm against Loba’s neck tighter to a point where the glass started to crack.   
“You’d be wise to stay out of my way, or the next person I kill will be you... Loba.”   
He said menacingly.  
Just then Wraith burst into the room.  
“Revenant! Nows not the time! Get your claws off of her! She’s just winding you up!”  
Wraith yelled as she pulled him off her.  
“Thanks beautiful!” She said slightly coughing  
“Don’t you think I’m helping you either! Not after what happened with Wattson!”   
“Oh I’m sure she will be fine you know!”   
Wraith gritted her teeth! And stepped closer towards Loba.  
“Watch it, otherwise I keep let the Robot on his leach” she said pointing her wingman towards her.”   
Revenants false smile grew larger knowing that Wraith of all people supported him? Or was this just because the skin suit offended her.   
“Continue your chat later! We have a game to win!”   
Loba jumped down the stairs to the lower level and Wraith turned towards Revenant.   
“I get it, she pisses you off! But don’t let her in the arena! I need you at your best! Path is part of my world too, just don’t let her get in your head!”   
“I don’t need no lecture Wraith... I’ll keep me head up, but do think it’s for you!” 

Wraith nodded and chucked her wingman at him.  
“I’ve got yours, have you got mine?” She said as she ran out of the door.  
Revenant thought for a second then shrugged it away before continuing.   
Path on the other hand was in his squad of Lifeline and Bangalore. The had unfortunately landed blue zone where Path was the only one left of the squad, he’d picked up their banners but was stuck in a building. 2-1 is not an easy clutch. He held his pistol close to his chest, banging his head against the wall. He knew he had no choice but to move past them to get to ring. But being stuck between them and it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Suddenly a sniper shot whisked passed and Path heard a thump on the floor he took his chance and made the quick shots into the back of the last person knocking them and quickly making a run for it. He dipped out of the door to only be met by a shadow standing over him as he fell off balance to the floor.  
“Path?”   
“Revenant!”   
They both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other.   
“Go now!” Revenant shouted at him as he picked him up from the floor.   
“But aren’t..”   
“Get outta here! Now! Don’t want Loba to find you!”  
“Okay friend!” He said giving a confused thumbs up as he quickly pecked Revenant on his cheek and ran out the door.   
Little did Path know that he was being watched as a sniper took out one of his legs crippling, him sending him rolling to the floor.   
“Enemy down” Loba said confidently as Revenant growled, “leave the kills to me next time!”   
Loba threw her jump drive to Path as he tried to crawl away.   
“You know, youre just the treasure I’ve been trying to find!” She said confidently walking towards him.   
Path kept backing up until he reached a wall and pinned himself up against it, pushing his legs slightly off the ground as if he was trying to stand back up.   
“That monster of a man can’t save you if your on opposite teams!” Loba laughed “Why don’t you come see me when the match is over, we’ve got plenty to talk about, you can buy me a drink and we can discuss your... ‘partner’” Loba giggled. Slipping a note into Paths hand as she stood on his neck pinning him to the wall.   
Revenant sprinted round the drill towards Loba, his strides where long and he wasn’t slowing down! If he had to rugby tackle this women to the ground and kill her himself, he would!   
He was just about to run round a corner when a second squad fired in his direction.   
“Wake up skin bags! There’s a second squad!” He shouted, he peered round the corner to see Lobas leg pinning Pathfinder against the blue containers struggling against her leg.   
Wraith shouted down the coms, “Rev I need you! I can’t keep everyone preoccupied!” Revenant groaned “I’m on my way dammit!” He took one last look at Path then knowing he would see him after the games sprinted towards Wraith.  
“I know about him!” Path shouted. “I know what he did to you! I know who he is and what he is!” He protested buying himself some time.   
“Oh I don’t think you do sweetie, you wouldn’t know anything apart from the nuts and blots you’re made of!”   
“Revenant is my best friend and I don’t care what happened! It was the past! I want to help him! And his learning! He doesn’t want to hurt anyone anymore than he wants to hurt me!”   
Path shouted gaining his strength.   
“Oh really, tell that to my parents! He massacres them in cold blood for his employers and now he has to pay for the years of torment that I’ve had!” She yelled back at him.  
Path took his strength and twisted her leg off his neck and stood up next to her as she lay in pain on the floor.   
“I’m sorry, but you could have finished me when you had the chance friend!” He said as he unloaded the clip of his pistol into her and quickly ran off towards ring.   
Revenant looked up as Loba yelled in pain. He glanced over to see Path standing on top of Loba and quickly finish her with his pistol. He was impressed to say the least and glad that he was okay. He knew that it was a game and he would still see everyone okay and well when they got back to the dropship but protecting Path became a pass time. Not unless he and Path where on opposite teams, then it’s his time to hunt him down. He watched Path run over the hill towards train yard, he wondered how such an innocent looking Robot could become such a good killing machine.


End file.
